It's a Beautiful Day
by Capt. Cow
Summary: Diabolico has plans for the unsuspecting Lightspeed Rangers. LAST CHAPTER IS UP! This story is officially finished!
1. Picnic Time

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue  
  
It's a Beautiful Day  
  
Disclaimer- I own all the power rangers characters!! KIDDING! This story is not meant to infringe copyright or anything like that. Disaparon is mine.  
  
Summary- I have a sprained ankle and nothing better to do. The team go for a picnic on a beautiful day and things get interesting.  
  
Other stuff- I haven't seen many lightspeed rescue episodes so if this isn't accurate just ignore it. Also this is my first power rangers fic. So go easy. I wasn't sure if that car they drive has a special name so I just called it the lightspeed mobile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The city was relatively quiet. Diabolico and his band of minions had been keeping a low profile for the past few days.  
  
Down in the aqua base the rangers were getting restless. They had not had anything to do for several days with Diabolico being quiet. Carter was dozing on his bed as Chad and Ryan played cards. As usual Joel was out chasing Miss Fairweather.  
  
Just then Dana and Kelsey knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey guys" said Dana, "because Diabolico has quietened down daddy's given us the day off. Do you want to go for a picnic? It's such a nice day!"  
  
"That's a great idea Dana!" said Ryan welcoming any interruption from the fact that he was being beaten by Chad at cards. "I'll go find Joel and grab us some food."  
  
Half an hour later the gang were all ready to go. They jumped in the Lightspeed Mobile and headed off to the park.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Diabolico was watching the rangers excitedly. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He and his gang had lulled the rangers into a false sense of security so they could attack and destroy the rangers one at a time.  
  
This was the perfect time to attack. The rangers were lazing around doing nothing, they were certainly not ready for an attack.  
  
"JINXER!" Called Diabolico, "get me a monster. We will destroy the rangers once and for all."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ok, so. tell me what you think. R & R! If people like it I'll write more. I'm to lazy to write to much at a time.- Capt. Cow 


	2. Attack in the Park

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue  
  
It's a Beautiful Day Chapter 2- Attack in the park  
  
Disclaimer- In chapter 1  
  
Summary- Diabolico sends his monster after the rangers.  
  
Other Stuff- Ok, thankyou sooo much for you great reviews. I'll try and incorporate some of the stuff you said. The only problem is I can't write romance for peanuts. So just bear with me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After lunch, Kelsey, Chad, Ryan and Joel were kicking a football around and Carter and Dana were just lazing around on the picnic rug, chatting.  
  
Suddenly, a monster appeared around the corner. It was the nastiest looking monster that the rangers had ever seen. He was large and black, had flashing red eyes and long clawed fingers.  
  
He looked like pure evil.  
  
People in the park began to scream and run for their lives.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Carter jumping up from his spot on the rug. " C'mon guys lets kick this monster back to where he came from."  
  
The monster was walking menacingly forward, shooting the odd lighting bolt at cars that were driving past.  
  
"Hello rangers" he called in a deep voice that seemed to have no feeling in it at all. "Prepare to meet your doom."  
  
The ranger were feeling a bit uneasy but they had never failed, this monster would be no different!  
  
"You're going down monster boy" called Joel. "Lets morph guys"  
  
The rangers did that cool morphing dance thing they do, (I can't remember what they say) and morphed into the Lightspeed Power Rangers.  
  
They began to circle around the monster, ready to attack.  
  
"So, you think that you can beat me now that you are wearing those silly suits?" taunted the monster. "Well I know you have defeated all my predecessors but you will not find me so easy! I am Disparon! And I will destroy you one by one!"  
  
"You don't have a chance" yelled Carter as he attacked, doing a jump kick straight at Disparon's face.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Disparon sounded amused as he easily grabbed the foot flying at his face and threw Carter across the park.  
  
There was an ominous thud as he hit the ground.  
  
"Carter!" screamed Dana, she was about to run over and help him but Ryan grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Carter's fine, we need you to help us here!"  
  
Carter didn't look fine, he still hadn't moved, but Dana turned back to the monster.  
  
"Ok guys," called Ryan, "let's get him!"  
  
With that the remaining five rangers attacked.  
  
Joel and Chad jumped forward as Kelsey and Dana attacked from behind.  
  
But Disparon was amazing, he deflected all of the attacks and knocked the rangers straight over.  
  
Carter had come back again, he was limping slightly but it looked like he was going to be ok.  
  
"It's not working" said Kelsey rather desperately, "he's to strong!"  
  
"Let's try something else!" exclaimed Carter, " V-Lancers out and activated"  
  
Everyone followed his lead and grabbed their V-Lancers.  
  
"Let's go guys" called Carter as he launched into an attack with Ryan close behind.  
  
"You know what" the monster said lazily as he easily deflected the V- lancers, "I'm getting bored now. I've got a job to do."  
  
This surprised the rangers, but they weren't going to give up. They got ready for another attack.  
  
But Disparon had other plans. Jumping forward he knocked Carter hard out of the way and grabbed Ryan.  
  
"Diabolico has some unfinished business with you" he said sounding if possible, nastier than normal.  
  
And with that he and Ryan disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Da da dun! R & R please! Sorry there was so little romance in there, I just have no idea! - Capt.Cow 


	3. Diabolico's Revenge

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue It's a Beautiful Day Chapter 3- Diabolico's Revenge  
  
Summary- It is time for Diabolico to have his revenge on Ryan! (Insert evil laugh here)  
  
Other Stuff- I'm not quite sure what to rate this, any ideas? Also thankyou for the reviews.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ryan!" screamed Dana running forward to the spot where he had just disappeared.  
  
"Where'd he go?" cried Joel.  
  
"Dana?" Carter ran over to her. She was sobbing into her hands. "Dana, listen to me. We're gonna find Ryan!"  
  
"C'mon guys" Carter stood up and addressed the rest of the group.  
  
"Let's get back to the Aqua Base and see if we can track Ryan."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
MEANWHILE, AT DIABOLICO'S CASTLE THINGY  
  
Ryan was thrown into a cell at the far end of the castle thing by Disparon, who laughing evilly told him the Diabolico was on his way. Ryan couldn't think of anyway he could get out of this. Disparon had taken his morpher, and there were bat things guarding the entrance to the cell.  
  
Ryan lay down on the bed in the corner, feeling more than a little bit miserable. He was fairly sure that Diabolico had captured him for a reason. REVENGE. And Diabolico was a pretty nasty guy.  
  
Whatever he was gonna do, it wasn't gonna be pretty.  
  
Just then the door opened and in swept Diabolico with Disparon.  
  
"Ryan, how nice to see you" There was something ominous in his voice as he strode over and grabbed Ryan and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"We were very disappointed you left us, that's why we brought you back here. To show you what you're missing."  
  
"I'll never come back to your side Diabolico" Ryan said stongly, glaring at Diabolico.  
  
"Now you see," Diabolico said casually, "that was the wrong answer"  
  
He stepped forward and punched Ryan hard in the stomach.  
  
"Oof" cried Ryan falling backwards. He managed to keep his balance and he stood back up again to face Diabolico.  
  
"I'll never join you Diabolico! Never!"  
  
"We shall see" said Diabolico in a voice that could probably cut through steel. He waved his hand at Disparon, "do something to change his mind."  
  
And he marched out of the room, smiling nastily.  
  
Oh oh! I think I'm in trouble here thought Ryan as he ducked a blow that Disparon swung at him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Diabolico walked away, back towards the main room he laughed to himself. Finally, the rangers would be his. Now all he had to do was put stage two of his plan into action.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well that's chapter 3!!! More is coming! Hope you like it!- Capt.Cow 


	4. Diabolico's Plan, Stage 2

Power Ranger Lightspeed Rescue It's a Beautiful Day Chapter 4- Diabolico's Plan, Stage 2  
  
Summary- Diabolico puts stage two of his plan into action as the rangers come to save Ryan.  
  
Other Stuff- Thankyou for the reviews, I'm going to try and make this chapter longer and more descriptive. What is the name of Diabolicos other permanent goon dude? I have absolutely no idea. Oh well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Diabolico entered the main room grinning broadly. He would give Disparon about an hour to deal with the traitor Ryan, and then he would send them both back down to Mariner Bay.  
  
The other rangers would track Ryans signal, and then they would find Disparon waiting for them when they came to look for Ryan.  
  
It was the perfect stage two of a plan. Diabolico was planning to hold Ryan and one other ranger hostage, for the surrender of lightspeed rescue.  
  
Laughing evilly Diabolico began to explain his brilliant plan to Vypra and his other minion.  
  
Very soon, Mariner Bay would be his! Queen Banshera would be very pleased indeed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE AQUA BASE  
  
As soon as they had parked the lightspeed mobile the rangers jumped out and ran to the room where Captain Mitchell was waiting for them with Miss Fairweather.  
  
Carter flew around the corner and stopped just in front of the Captain.  
  
"Sir, Diabolico has captured Ryan. Request permission to begin search." He trailed off at the look on Captain Mitchell's face.  
  
"Ryan? Diabolico captured Ryan!" Captain Mitchell couldn't believe it, he fell heavily into a chair.  
  
"Didn't you watch it sir? On the video footage?"  
  
Captain Mitchell pulled himself together and answered.  
  
"The monster, what was it's name?"  
  
"Disparon sir" put in Joel.  
  
"Right Disparon, anyway, the monster Disparon was blocking our communications. WE couldn't see what was going on."  
  
"What are we going to do daddy?" asked Dana stepping forward. She was obviously very worried about Ryan.  
  
"Carter, take a search party to the North of the city, Joel the East, Kelsey the West and Chad the South. Call in if you see anything."  
  
"What about me daddy? Where do I go?" Dana sounded insulted through her worry at not being given an assignment.  
  
"You take a team to the park and see if you can find any clues about Ryan's disappearance."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
With that the rangers trooped out of the briefing room to gather together search parties.  
  
Carter and his team were just about to leave when Miss Fairweather came rushing into the room.  
  
"Carter! Carter, they've found Ryan's signal! It's in the warehouse district in the North of town."  
  
"I'll go check it out." Carter said, excited about the prospect of finding Ryan. He turned to his team.  
  
"Thanks guys, it's been fun, but we have a possible location. I know you all have important things to do, so, thankyou for all your help. You can go back to work now."  
  
Carter turned to leave.  
  
"I'll check in when I find him Miss Fairweather."  
  
With that he jogged out the door to find his lightspeed cycle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryan was battered and bruised after his encounter with Disparon. He was sure he had a least one broken rib, and he was bleeding from several cuts.  
  
But Ryan wasn't all that worried about himself. He was more worried about what Diabolico had in mind when he came in and told Disparon to bring Ryan back to Mariner Bay.  
  
Diabolico wasn't stupid, Ryan knew, he was actually very clever. The fact that he was a power hungry, monster, who was always sucking up to Queen Banshira didn't stop him from being smart.  
  
And that was what had Ryan worried. If it was Vypra he wouldn't be so worried, if it was Jinxer he wouldn't be so worried. But it was Diabolico who was orchestrating the plan.  
  
And Ryan was freaked out.  
  
Disparon was laughing evilly. He seemed to do that a lot. Must be bored thought Ryan.  
  
Ryan sat up. His hands were tied behind his back, but his legs weren't tied and only one bat thing was guarding him.  
  
There was a door behind him, if he could just take out the bat thing quietly then he could escape and find the others.  
  
He was about to take out the guard when Disparon turned around.  
  
Man that guy has bad timing thought Ryan annoyed that his plan had been foiled, without Disparon even knowing it.  
  
"Diabolico's plan is working" came Disparon's voice, dragging Ryan out of his thoughts.  
  
"What plan?" he askd angrily, still annoyed at the foiled escape.  
  
"The plan that involves the fall of Mariner Bay." Disparon answered nastily.  
  
Why did I bother asking? Thought Ryan.  
  
"Why is it working?" asked Ryan, he still had a chance to escape. If he did, it would be handy to take some information with him.  
  
"It's working, because your ranger friend is coming to finds you. He's all alone, the other rangers are looking in other places. And you know what?" Disparon was winding up to a climax. " He is all mine. Without back up, that ranger is as good as captured."  
  
Ryan's mind was reeling. His first clear thought was, at least it isn't Dana. Then he began kicking himself for not seeing it earlier. Diabolico was using him as bait.  
  
And the others were in trouble because he hadn't realised it sooner.  
  
Ryan frowned as Disparon turned back around. He had to do something to warn the ranger coming to help him.  
  
Or Mariner Bay was doomed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Da Da dun! Okay, so what do we think? Was it long enough? Did I use enough description stuff? Do you want to read more?- Capt. Cow 


	5. Dana to the rescue?

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue It's a Beautiful Day Chapter Five-  
  
Summary- Um, read it.  
  
Other Stuff- Thanks for the reviews. Someone wanted Dana to get captured, I'll see what I can do. Also, someone wanted this to be a Dana Carter fic. I have no idea how to write that, but what the heck? If I really screw this up, I apologise.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dana and her search party returned to the Aqua Base with after finding no trace of Ryan. She was annoyed at herself for not finding anything. Her big brother was out there somewhere, in trouble, and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Dana hated feeling helpless.  
  
She made her way to the briefing room, so she could inform her dad of the situation. None of the other rangers had returned yet, Dana hoped they had had better luck finding Ryan.  
  
Entering the briefing room Dana snapped off a salute and then turned to talk to her father.  
  
"I couldn't find any traces of Ryan at the park sir"  
  
Captain Mitchell's reaction was the complete opposite of what Dana thought it would be.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"That's ok Dana. Ryan's signal was picked up about half an hour ago. Carter went to check it out."  
  
"Carter? Does he have back-up, is he ok?" Dana burst out before she could stop herself. She mentally kicked herself. Why was she so worried about Carter? He would be fine. It wasn't like h was in danger checking a simple lead.  
  
Dana was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Carter's voice, she looked up, wondering why he was back so early.  
  
But it was only the video screen that Captain Mitchell had turned on.  
  
Dana was about to excuse herself when.  
  
HOLD THE PHONE! Bat things were after Carter!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Carter was giving Captain Mitchell a report on the lead when he felt himself being grabbed from behind.  
  
Turning slightly he realised it was a bat thing. There were about 30 of them attacking him.  
  
Carter freed himself from their grip and began to attack them. He was surrounded now, and badly out numbered.  
  
This isn't good he thought to himself as he was hit by yet another kick from one of the bat things.  
  
Ouch, I can't hold on here much longer.  
  
Thud, back up would be good here thought Carter as he continued to fight.  
  
He could vaguely hear Captain Mitchell telling him something in the headset, but he couldn't be bothered to listen, he was to busy fighting. Carter wasn't gonna let these things beat him. If there were bat things here, maybe Ryan was too.  
  
Carter owed it to Ryan to keep fighting.  
  
He just wasn't sure how much longer he could do it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryan watched the fights progress, horrified.  
  
Carter was alone and out numbered and failing fast. He seriously could use some help. But Ryan was all tied up.  
  
Disparon was loving every minute of it.  
  
Laughing he turned to Ryan, you'll have company soon enough, my friend. With that he set off towards the fight. Obviously meaning to capture Carter.  
  
Ryan groaned. Without Carter the rangers stood very little chance. He was their leader, they all looked up to him.  
  
Especially Dana thought Ryan, rather amused. But this wasn't really the time to think about his sisters love life. He had to get out of there, and help Carter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dana watched in horror as bat things grabbed Carter.  
  
"Carter!" she squealed as he turned to fight them.  
  
He has no chance thought Dana, unless he gets some back up.  
  
She turned to her father, "Sir, I'm going to help him." There was a firmness in her voice that booked no arguing.  
  
Her father looked at her sternly then waved towards the door.  
  
"Be careful," he warned as she sprinted out to find her lightspeed cycle.  
  
Dana jumped on the cycle, willing it to go faster as she sped through town.  
  
She had to be there in time, she just had to! Dana spun around a corner to arrive at the warehouse where Carter was.  
  
The sight before her eyes made her gasp in horror.  
  
Carter was on the ground, un-morphed. He wasn't moving.  
  
Dana just stood and stared. Carter wasn't moving. This could mean one of three things, he was in pain and couldn't, he was un-conscious and couldn't or he was.  
  
Dana didn't want to think about that possibility. This was Carter, it wasn't a possibility she told herself sternly.  
  
He was going to be ok. But there were bat things heading towards him. He wouldn't be ok if she didn't do something soon.  
  
Leaping in front of Carter, Dana started to take out as many bat things as she could. There weren't too many left, Carter had done a good job.  
  
Fairly soon Dana had disposed of all the bat things, she turned and ran back towards Carter.  
  
Dropping to her knees Dana looked at him. She could have laughed out loud in relief. Carter was alive, his eyes were open, and he was giving her a tired smile.  
  
"Thankyou" he murmured in a thick voice. He didn't sound very well. She had to get him to a doctor.  
  
"C'mon, lets get outta here." She said gently, trying to help him up. "where's your cycle? It has a sidecar you can ride in."  
  
"No" Carter tried to shake his head but couldn't because of the pain.  
  
"You need to find Ryan. I followed his signal here. He has to around here somewhere. Give me a minute and I'll be on my feet."  
  
"Oh no you don't" said Dana hurriedly. "Here's the plan. I'll go find Ryan, you stay here. The other rangers should be here soon."  
  
Carter smiled in agreement.  
  
Dana set off towards the warehouse. She wasn't happy about leaving Carter, but he was determined to find Ryan. She didn't want him to hurt himself, trying to help if there was trouble.  
  
"Ryan?" Dana called softly, she was hoping he was here. In one piece, having escaped from Diabolico. It was highly unlikely though.  
  
Dana's mind was coming up with all sorts of unpleasant scenario's as she crept through the warehouse searching for Ryan.  
  
She certainly didn't expect what she found though.  
  
She could only stare at him for a moment. That couldn't be her brother. He was multi-coloured. Bruises had appeared all over him, he looked like he had been covered in different types of paint.  
  
Dana was horrified. Poor Ryan! She thought. Oh well, this was her chance to save him.  
  
Ryan was tied up, with two bat things guarding him in the far corner of the warehouse. A small t.v was set up nearby, but it was turned off.  
  
Thinking quickly Dana came up behind the bat things and took them both out with a few sharp kicks.  
  
"Dana!" cried Ryan, sounding surprised. But he didn't look that happy to see her.  
  
"Ryan? Are you ok? Lets get out of here. Carter's hurt, we need to get him and you back to base. You need a doctor!" She tugged on his arm to get him to stand up. But Ryan appeared to be to mortified to speak.  
  
"Carters hurt? Is he demorphed?" Dana nodded slowly, wondering why Ryan was asking and not standing up.  
  
"Dana you gotta help him!" the conviction in his voice startled her. "Disparon is going to try and capture Carter too. He said that he had a plan that would be the fall of Mariner Bay."  
  
Dana took a step back. Carter was all alone outside, barely able to wave off unconsciousness.  
  
And she had left him there!  
  
"What do we do?" she asked, was there still time to save Carter? Or had Disparon already grabbed him?  
  
"You go call for help" said Ryan getting to his feet, "and I'll go help Carter."  
  
"No way Ryan" Dana wasn't going to give in that easily. " Ryan, you're hurt, you need rest, you call for help, I'll help Carter."  
  
Ryan wasn't going to let her go by herself.  
  
"Compromise?" Ryan suggested. They were both stubborn, and if they kept arguing Carter had no chance. " We both go."  
  
Dana nodded and they raced back to the front of the warehouse. 


	6. What happens to Carter?

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Chapter 6-  
  
Summary- Find out what happens to Carter!  
  
Other Stuff- I hope you like it! Please excuse my terrible grammar and punctuation! Thankyou! Also I refuse to make this a Kelsey/Ryan fic. I am having to much trouble trying to work out how to write Dana/Carter. * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Carter was lying on the ground outside the warehouse. His whole body ached. He was having trouble breathing; he suspected he had a broken rib.  
  
Well he thought to himself, that's what you get for trying to take on thirty something bat things alone.  
  
He was lucky that Dana had come in time, otherwise he might have been in really bad shape. Or even…  
  
Carter wasn't gonna think about that. It hadn't happened. He wasn't planning to let it happen either.  
  
Carter frowned. What was taking Dana so long? She and Ryan should have been out by now.  
  
He decided to try and sit up, it was gonna hurt, but if he was able to walk they could make a quicker get away.  
  
Carter pushed himself up on his elbows and moved into a sitting position. He clenched his teeth to ignore the pain in his ribs.  
  
Looking around Carter was horrified to see Disparon moving straight towards him.  
  
Rats he thought. Did he get Ryan and Dana too? Are they hurt? I'm so dead! I can hardly move! This isn't good! Carter reached for his morpher to contact the others and warn them of what had happened.  
  
But Disparon was one step ahead.  
  
"I wouldn't bother" he called slyly, "I've disabled your communications and your video. No one knows what is happening to you. Very soon you will join your little friend." Disparon laughed cruelly.  
  
Hang on, Carters mind was racing, he didn't say friend plural. He doesn't know Dana is here.  
  
He could have danced for joy. Now all he had to do was keep Disparon busy so that Dana and Ryan could contact lightspeed, and get outta there.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Carter forced the fear out of his voice and glared defiantly at Disparon.  
  
"Ooh, a tough boy are we?" Disparon mocked, "gonna beat me up while sitting on the ground? You are nothing without your friends, and soon you will be mine."  
  
Carter was fast running out of things to say. He had to keep Disparon distracted so Dana and Ryan could escape. This wasn't good.  
  
"I don't think so" Dana's voice floated across. She was standing, morphed with Ryan and they both were ready for a fight.  
  
Carter had never been so happy to hear her voice. He was actually surprised at how happy he was, if it had been anyone else would he have been that happy?  
  
Looking around Carter decided this probably wasn't the time to be puzzling out his thoughts.  
  
He just had to sit here and wait, it wasn't like he could do anything else.  
  
Dana and Ryan rushed at the monster each taking a side. Dana kicked his legs and Ryan went for the head. But Disparon was strong. He knocked Ryan off and tried to grab Dana but she flipped out of the way.  
  
Dana and Ryan circled the monster for a while, trying to waste some time. They knew the other rangers were on their way, they just had to hold on until they got there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
BACK AT THE BASE  
  
Chad, Joel and Kelsey were in the briefing room being updated on the situation. They were about to leave when Miss Fairweather came flying in.  
  
"Rangers, Disparon is strong, so my team and I have come up with a new weapon. This will help you defeat him once and for all!"  
  
"Great Miss F., what is it?" Joel asked.  
  
"It's called the lightspeed advanced attack frisbee. You throw it at your enemies and it shoots little blasts at them. It's perfect for attacking disparon!"  
  
"Great, now lets get going!" creid Kelsey jumping from her seat and running out the door.  
  
"Well she's enthusiastic, I'll give her that" said Captain Mitchell grinning broadly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
BACK AT THE FIGHT  
  
Dana and Ryan were beginning to tire as they attacked again. Dana tried to sweep Disparon's legs out from under him as Ryan attacked from above. It didn't work very well though, Ryan got thrown off, hard, again and Dana almost got trodden by Disparon's enormous feet.  
  
"Well, as much fun as this is rangers, I'm beginning to get bored. I think I'll just hurry up and capture you, so that I can defeat your precious Mariner Bay."  
  
Oh no, not good. Carters mind was racing, that isn't good. It was highly likely that Disparon could carry out his threat, and then they would be in a worse spot than they started in.  
  
Dana and Ryan circled back to stand in front of Carter and try to protect him from whatever Disparon was going to do. Dana was seriously hoping that the back up got here soon. Otherwise they might be in a lot of trouble.  
  
Disparon charged again, he was hardly tired at all. This was probably a battle they couldn't win, Ryan conceded as he dodged a punch and a hard kick. But they could go down fighting.  
  
Disparon was slowly but surely beginning to push Ryan and Dana backwards towards Carter. He was obviously trying to get them all together so he could pull his disappearing trick and get out of there with them going with him.  
  
The attacks he had been launching were fairly slow, rhythmic attacks that seemed designed only to tire the opponent out. Suddenly Disparon launched a big attack. Jumping through the air he flew over Ryan and landed on the ground next to Dana. She was standing just in front of Carter and was ready to block any blows that came their way.  
  
Ryan saw what disparon was trying to do and rushed forward trying to get Dana's attention.  
  
"Dana, run move away from Disparon. He's trying to get close enough to teleport!" Disparon looked around at Ryan.  
  
"I'll get you next time you traitorous worm. But I can hear your back up arriving so I think it's time to go. And with fresh hostages too. See ya!"  
  
And with that Disparon transported away, leaving Ryan standing outside the warehouse gazing at where Dana and Carter had just been.  
  
Ryan could feel all the pain of his injuries coming back now. His whole side was throbbing so much he could hardly breathe. It seemed like another rib was broken. Ryan smiled. It was amazing what a run in with a huge, evil monster will do to you.  
  
He could hear the others coming on their lightspeed cycles. He could have yelled out loud! They were to late, and now his sister and Carter were in the hands of Diabolico. He knew it wasn't their fault but, ARGH! Ryan felt a powerful urge to hit something.  
  
Kelsey, Chad and Joel cam riding in to find Ryan standing, staring into space. He seemed to be having trouble breathing.  
  
"Hey, where's Disparon, I wanna test my new Frisbee!" Joel cried looking around hopefully. Ryan didn't answer him, he just continued to stare into space.  
  
Chad frowned, something was wrong. Their communications had cut out, but they were back on now. And why was Ryan all alone? Where were Carter and Dana? Why wasn't Ryan jumping around, excited about is release from evil clutches?  
  
Chad's mind put it all together quickly. It was because Disparon had been there they had no communications, and he had taken Carter and Dana and now Ryan felt guilty because he had been the bait in Diabolico's trap.  
  
"It wasn't your fault" Kelsey said going up to Ryan. She had also worked out what was up. Chad looked over at Joel. He was still puzzling it out. Grinning slightly Chad walked up to Kelsey and Ryan.  
  
"What happened?" He asked Ryan looked at them, and realised they weren't going to do anything until he started talking.  
  
"Disparon was holding me in the warehouse" Ryan explained to the three. "And he was waiting for you guys to come and get me. But Carter came all by himself,"  
  
"Yeah that's right" interrupted Joel, "Miss F. said something about him not going on a search party because he already had a lead."  
  
"Anyway, Disparon sent his bat things out to get Carter and he was hopelessly out numbered. They were about to get him when Dana jumped in. Carter was to hurt to move much so he just sat on the ground while Dana came and freed me." Ryan was about to go on when a huge yawn came out of his mouth before he could stop it.  
  
Chad looked at him. Ryan had blood on him, his face was bruised he had broken ribs. And he was exhausted. Time to get him back to base.  
  
"C'mon lets get back to the aqua base. You need medical attention. And you need some sleep." Ryan smiled gratefully at Chad as he climbed into the side car on one of the cycles. They set off for the aqua base as Ryan told the rest of the story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There. There's more coming but I wanted to post this because I'm going to Bourke for a week, and I didn't want to leave you hanging. I hope you like it. –Capt.Cow 


	7. Where do we go from here?

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Chapter 7- Where do we go from here?  
  
Summary- So Diabolico has Dana and Carter. What's he gonna do now?  
  
Other Stuff- Very Dana/Carter. Tell me what you think please!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Carter woke up groggily in a small cell in Diabolicos castle thing. Lying next to him was Dana, she was unconscious. Sitting up slowly so he didn't aggravate his wounds to much Carter looked around, trying to remember what had happened.  
  
A small moan alerted him that Dana was awake too.  
  
"You ok Dana?" he asked softly, looking at her worridly. It was his fault she was in this mess. She had been protecting him and now Carter felt it his duty to look after her.  
  
"I've been better" she replied slowly. Sitting up Dana turned to Carter. "You don't look crash hot either." She looked around, frightened. "Whats gonna happen to us do you think?"  
  
Carter wasn't very surprised by the question, it had been the one he had been just about to ask Dana. Hundreds of nasty possibilities surged through his aching head. He was fairly certain of one thing though, after seeing what Diabolico had done to Ryan Carter had no doubts that he and Dana were not in for a good time.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm not going to stick around to find out. Lets get outta here!" Although he still couldn't breathe easily due to at least one broken rib Carter began to walk around the tiny cell looking for a way out.  
  
Dana stayed where she was, looking like she had abandoned all hope of ever getting out of there. She sat unmoving gazing sadly at the wall.  
  
"Hey, Dana, there's a bit of rust on the hinge of the door. We might be able to knock it open!"  
  
Dana was filled with hope, she stood up and walked over to Carter. Though they didn't have their morphers, Diabolico had taken them when they had first been captured, there was still the possibility that she and Carter could knock the door open.  
  
Carter and Dana were about to attack the door when it opened and Diabolico walked through.  
  
"Feeling better are we?" Diabolico asked in a sneering tone. He walked over towards Dana, " I was very disappointed when I heard that Disparon let your traitorous sibling escape, but he'll be back to save you. And then I will strike him down, and you will be my witness." Diabolico laughed evilly at the look of absolute horror on Dana's face.  
  
"You'll never get to Ryan, he'll never fall into your trap!" Dana cried launching herself at Diabolico.  
  
"You silly fool" Diabolico shouted, grabbing the foot she was trying to kick him with and throwing her across the room.  
  
There was a cry of pain and Dana slumped down against the wall she had been thrown into. Diabolico took a step towards her, obviously meaning to do some more harm.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Bellowed Carter leaping across the room and crashing into Diabolico before he could block it.  
  
"You rangers are stupider than I thought. You let emotion rule over you, your anger at seeing a loved one get hurt causes you to lose all self control. It means that you will never defeat me!" Diabolico ranted as he swayed and regained his balance.  
  
Carter ignored Diabolico and continued his attack, but he had lost the element of surprise and without his powers and his friends Carter was no match for Diabolico. It didn't take very long for him to be a small, bloody heap lying in the middle of the room.  
  
Diabolico was laughing to himself as he left the room. Those foolish rangers he thought to himself, they are no match for me. And now that I have two I can put stage three of my plan into action.  
  
Holding Captain Mitchell's darling daughter for ransom is the perfect plan. Captain Mitchell wouldn't sacrifice her and the red ranger, he'll hand over lightspeed rescue and I will finally give Mariner Bay to Queen Banshera!  
  
Diabolico began to laugh even more loudly, and evilly.  
  
When he had left Dana sat up, she had been to scared to move after he threw her across the room. Oh gosh the pain! Her body was aching all over.  
  
"Carter?" Dana called softly. She had been to blinded by pain and fear to see what had happened after she hit the wall.  
  
"Carter?" she called louder this time.  
  
There was still no answer. A very worried Dana sat up and looked around trying to find Carter in the dark room. It didn't take very long, seeing as the cell was tiny.  
  
Hurrying over Dana was horrified to find what state Carter was in. Blood was seeping from several wounds, he was barely breathing, probably from a few broken ribs.  
  
Dana wanted to break down and cry, she was beginning to remember why Carter looked like this. It was because he had attacked Diabolico when he was trying to hurt her.  
  
All these injuries were because of her, and there was nothing she could do.  
  
Dana had never been this scared in her life. She didn't know what she would do if Carter didn't make it, if she never saw his handsome face again or never saw him laugh at some stupid joke. And it was all her fault.  
  
Dana was surprised how strongly she felt about Carter, but then at the same time she wasn't surprised at all. Dana had felt this strongly about Carter since she had known him.  
  
And now he might die because of her. Dana burst into tears, and sobbed into her arms.  
  
She had been crying for about 10minutes when Carter suddenly stirred.  
  
"Carter! CARTER!" She cried, excitement coursing through her. Her excitement was dampened somewhat when she approached him.  
  
"Dana" Carter smiled groggily, then he turned serious, "Dana. you have. to get back to the aqua base"  
  
She was shocked how badly hurt he was, just speaking was a huge effort. How could she leave him here?  
  
"No, Carter I can't! You're badly hurt, I can't leave you here!"  
  
"But you have to!" Carter sounded firm and serious, "lots of lives depend on it! Get back to the base and contact some of the other rangers, we're going to need help defeating Disparon!"  
  
"But what about you? I can't leave you here. I." Dana floundered for a word to express what she was trying to say, why was it that she was so anxious to leave. But looking at Carters serious face Dana knew there was no way she could refuse him.  
  
"Why don't I take you with me?" She was begging now, desperate not to leave him all alone and vulnerable.  
  
"I'm to heavy, I'd slow you down. Now you have to go Dana! You can't waste any more time."  
  
With a heavy heart Dana made her way to the door way and began to chisel away at the hinge.  
  
It was about to give way when Carter called out again. "Dana, promise me that you won't try to rescue me until you defeat them. Don't risk anything trying to help me, it will get us in a worse spot."  
  
"Carter, I can't!" Anguish filled Dana as she turned to face him. Leaving was bad enough, but promising to leave him here, and not rescue him until it was safe.He still hadn't moved from where he had fallen in his fight with Diabolico. Dana suspected Carter was just pushing off unconsciousness until she left. She couldn't leave him here when he was that badly hurt! But what he was saying was right. If she didn't escape who knows what Diabolico could do. And if she tried to rescue Carter later she could end up doing more harm than good. Dana knew she had to do the thing that was right for Mariner Bay even though her heart was shouting at her no to.  
  
"Ok Carter, I promise. But you have to promise me you'll still be here when I come back." She spoke firmly, but sadly. She knew that there was little chance Carter would make it once Diabolico realised he had helped her to escape. Diabolico in his anger would probably beat the life out of anyone within a 20metre radius.  
  
"I promise Dana. And Dana," Carter floundered then went on, "Dana, I, I, love you."  
  
She gaped for a minute and then ran over to him. She couldn't do it. She just didn't have the courage to walk out the door and leave him to almost certain death!  
  
"I love you too Carter, I can't leave you!"  
  
They could hear footsteps approaching. They were slowly getting louder.  
  
"Dana, GO! This is your last chance. I'll stall for you," his eyes shone as he nodded towards the door. She knew she had to go.  
  
"I'll see you soon." Tears streaming down her face Dana pushed open the door and sprinted away down the corridor, leaving Carter lying on the floor. He breathed a huge sigh of relief. Now that Dana was safe Carter didn't need to worry about protecting her from Diabolico, with some of the fear removed from his heart he lapsed back into unconsciousness.  
  
Dana was running as fast as she could down the corridor. She twisted and turned trying to find the way out. About five minutes after she left the cell a huge cry of anger and dismay filled the castle.  
  
Diabolico knew she was missing; she had to get out of there now.  
  
Quickly turning a corner Dana finally found the way out. She knocked out the two door guards and raced away, running until she reached Mariner Bay's outskirts. Then she hitched a ride to the aqua base.  
  
Dana came flying into the briefing room at a dead run, the marks of tears were on her face along with bruises and some dried blood. She looked an absolute mess.  
  
When she entered the command centre Chad was in the middle of explaining a plan he had to rescue the others,  
  
"Dana!" they all cried in unison, "What happened?"  
  
"There's no time to explain, Diabolico still had Carter and he's in really bad shape. W aren't going to be able to defeat them on our own, we need to contact some of the oher rangers!"  
  
"Good idea!" Miss Fairweather agreed, "I'll see if I can get a message to the Galaxy Rangers on Mirinoi. They should be able to help us!"  
  
"And you Dana," Captain Mitchell turned to her, "you need to go get yourself chaecked out in med bay, Ryan is in there too so you won't be all alone."  
  
Dana was about to protest but she was interrupted by her father.  
  
"Dana, you can ask questions and tell us what happened later. Now you need medical attention and rest."  
  
"Yes sir" Dana made her way over to the med bay, when the doctor had finished checking over all her bruises she lay down and began to think about all the things that had happened today.  
  
They had been captured and beaten up. Diabolico had threatened to kill Ryan in front of her. Carter had stopped Diabolico from beating her up. Carter had helped her escape. Carter had said he loved her.  
  
His final words to her kept running through her mind, refusing to go away.  
  
"I love you Dana"  
  
With her thoughts racing Dana fell into an uneasy sleep, haunted by images of Diabolico, Disparon and Carter's handsome face bleeding and bruised.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well what do you think? More is coming. Read and Review please! Is the fic Dana/Carter enough? Comments and feedback is very welcome!!!-Capt.Cow 


	8. Galaxy Rangers to the Rescue

Power Rangers Lightspeed It's a Beautiful Day Chapter 8- Galaxy Rangers to the Rescue  
  
Summary- The lightspeed Rescue team calls some old friends for help.  
  
Other Stuff- If any of this stuff seems out of context or anything as in with the show just ignore it. I'm just dragging in any character I feel like using, so it might seem a bit mucked up. Also I have no idea if Kendrix or Karone is the pink ranger at the end of lost galaxy, so I made up one. Kendrix is now the purple ranger. And Mike is still the Magna Defender.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day the lightspeed team met together in the briefing room. Dana and Ryan were there despite looking a bit worse for wear. The Galaxy Rangers were due to arrive the next day.  
  
Dana had just finished telling her story of what had happened to her and Carter. She had omitted the part where Carter had said he loved her, she wasn't ready to tell anyone that yet.  
  
The group had sunk into silence after hearing what had happened to Carter, all of them were imagining possible things that could be happening now. None seemed particularly pleasant.  
  
Captain Mitchell was the first to speak.  
  
"Well, now we know the full situation all we can do is to wait for reinforcement to arrive before we launch another attack."  
  
This statement was followed by a few nods of defeated approval. As much as the rangers wanted to be outside, attacking Disparon and Diabolico and saving Carter all they would end up doing would be getting themselves captured or killed.  
  
They would have to wait until tomorrow. Then Diabolico would be in trouble.  
  
Dana sat, subdued in the corner barely hearing anything else that was said. Now that she had re-lived the whole Daibolico experience she was seriously doubting her decision.  
  
Should she have tried to carry him out? Should she have waited until he was able to move? Should she have tried to get Carter to escape while she was a distraction?  
  
The possibilities were endless, and Dana couldn't help but think she should have picked something other than what she did.  
  
A tap on the shoulder roused her form her thoughts. She looked up and saw to her surprise that the room was empty, except for Ryan who was standing next to her.  
  
"I know what your thinking" he said before she could speak, "and it isn't your fault."  
  
Dana stared at him. Try as she may she still had trouble understanding Ryan. He always seemed to surprise her. How had he known what she was thinking?  
  
"I heard you talking in your sleep last night. It isn't your fault that Carter is in Diabolico's hands. You did the only thing you could do."  
  
Dana stared at her hands.  
  
"But how do you know that? What if I put him in danger by escaping?"  
  
"Carter was in danger if you were there or not. Now that you've escaped we have one less person to worry about. You can be more help here, than sitting in Diabolico's dungeon. Trust me."  
  
Dana smiled wanly. She knew Ryan was right, but it didn't make her feel any less worried for Carter.  
  
"Now come on, if you aren't back in bed soon dad's going to kill you."  
  
Ryan helped her out of her seat and walked her back to the hospital wing.  
  
Lying down Dana fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Diabolico was fuming as he marched from the cell where his prisoner was. That stupid girl had escaped; she was probably back at the aquabase by now! Spilling secrets! Grrrrrrrr.  
  
He had hoped to find out what information the girl had when she escaped but his attempts had failed miserably. When they had entered the cell to find the girl missing the red ranger had been unconscious, so they hadn't been able to find out anything about the escape at that time.  
  
Then when they had tried again this afternoon to interrogate the remaining prisoner he had stubbornly refused to say anything. Diabolico had lost his temper and the foolish young man was unconscious again, they would probably have to wait until tomorrow to do another interrogation.  
  
Diabolico growled dangerously, humans were so annoying! Especially power rangers! There seemed to be no way to defeat them! He was pretty sure that Lightspeed would never pay the ransom if he only had one ranger hostage. But he couldn't take another hostage because they were stubbornly refusing to leave their precious aqua base.  
  
It was so aggravating! Once, just once he wished he could just conquer Mariner Bay without any trouble at all. No power rangers, no annoying side kicks just simple walk in, destroy everything and leave again.  
  
Diabolico frowned; maybe he was underestimating how close humans were to each other. Maybe he should try to ransom idea, and then if that failed think of another plan.  
  
The idea did have some merit. Both ways he ended up with at least one less power ranger.  
  
Diabolico laughed out loud, he was so stupid why hadn't he seen it before. If they paid the ransom of lightspeed rescue for the red rangers life he could easily defeat all the rangers and if they didn't he could still kill the red ranger. Then without a leader and filled with guilt the power rangers could be crushed with almost no effort at all.  
  
Excellent! Smiling and with as much spring in his step as a demon can manage Diabolico went to explain the plan to the rest of the mutants and to arrange a ransom note to be sent to lightspeed rescue.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was early the next morning when the Galaxy Rangers arrived on earth from Mirinoi. Leo, Kendrix, Maya, Karone, Mike, Kai and Damon entered the aquabase at about 8am. Ready to fight the demons.  
  
When the team were comfortable in the briefing room and had been told of the current situation, Leo the red galaxy ranger was the first to speak.  
  
"So Disparon can teleport with you if he gets close enough?" Dana nodded in confirmation. Leo smiled and continued, "well that's one problem solved. We attack Disparon with our long range weapons, don't get close enough for him to grab you."  
  
"Good idea" agreed Ryan, "but what do we do about Carter and Diabolico?"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Miss Fairweather said, "Now we should aim to get Disparon before he can hurt the city anymore."  
  
They were beginning to plan their strategy, when one of the Aquabase technicians came running in looking scared out of his wits.  
  
"Sir" he cried snapping off a quick salute, "Vypra is outside the Aquabase! She says she has a message for you! What do we do?"  
  
This wasn't the news Captain Mitchell had been expecting.  
  
"Turn on the gate phone so we can see what she wants."  
  
On a small screen before them they could see Vypra standing outside the gate. She was alone which was surprising. Captain Mitchell turned to face the screen.  
  
"What do you want Vypra? It had better be important."  
  
"Not to me it isn't" shot back Vypra in an acid tone, "but the life of your red ranger seems to be important to you."  
  
Dana gasped in the background. What had happened to Carter? If he was dead she could never forgive herself!  
  
"What have you done to Carter?" demanded Captain Mitchell. Everyone in the room tensed visibly. Carter was a good friend and no one wanted him to be seriously hurt.  
  
"He's alive for now. I was sent here by Diabolico to give you this" Vypra paused to hold up a video tape, "I suggest you look at it."  
  
Dropping the tape outside the gate Vypra disappeared.  
  
"I'll go get it," called Ryan as he disappeared out the door.  
  
A stunned silence filled the room until Ryan returned. Dana's relief at Carter being alive was slowly being replaced by terror at what the tape could be about.  
  
Ryan shoved the tape into the vcr and pressed play. All the eyes in the room turned to face the television as Diabolicos face appeared.  
  
"Hello Captain, long time no see." He spoke in an icy tone. "This is a ransom note for your precious Red Ranger. We want you and your rangers at the forest tonight, and in return for his life we want you to hand over lightspeed rescue." Diabolico paused to laugh evilly. "Your ranger is still alive" Diabolico's face disappeared and instead on the screen appeared Carter lying unconscious on the floor of his cell, covered in bruises and blood.  
  
"Carter!" Dana's horrified cry pierced the room and it was followed by a number of heart wrenching sobs. Kendrix began to comfort Dana as she sobbed into her arms.  
  
Meanwhile Diabolico had reappeared on the screen.  
  
"If you aren't at the forest by 9pm tonight we will kill the Red Ranger, slowly and painfully." He began to laugh evilly in the background as Ryan shut off the tape.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Ryan asked turning to face everyone in the room.  
  
No one had an answer, they knew they couldn't give up lightspeed. It would mean the destruction of Mariner Bay, but no one wanted to leave Carter for a "slow and painful death".  
  
Dana was still sobbing quietly in the background as the others pondered what to do. Finally Chad sat up excitedly.  
  
"I think I have an idea! But it's going to take all of us to pull off!" Waving his arms excitedly Chad began to explain the plan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well? What do you think? Reviews please! -Capt.Cow 


	9. The Plan

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue It's a Beautiful Day Chapter 9- The Plan!  
  
Summary- Now that the Galaxy Rangers are there they need a plan to save Carter, and defeat the demons.  
  
Other Stuff- Sorry I haven't written in ages, but I had heaps on and then I caught the flu so I've been in bed for a week. Grrrrr. Thank goodness Summer is on the way! Thankyou for the reviews, I'm glad to hear that I'm getting better. Also sorry if the plan that Chad makes up is a bit bodjo. I had a great idea and totally forgot it when I wrote this chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
The two teams of rangers, Miss Fairweather and Captain Mitchell as Chad began to explain his plan.  
  
"The demons didn't know about the galaxy rangers so we could go to the trade with Carter, have the other rangers hidden and then ambush the demons. It would be unexpected and we could grab Carter, defeat Disparon and Diabolico and keep lightspeed rescue!"  
  
Several people began to talk at once, Captain Mitchell held up his hand for silence.  
  
"It's a good idea Chad, but there are lots of holes in it."  
  
"I know sir, but I think it's the best chance we got. We couldn't try and invade the skull cavern, we'd have no chance, and we can't give up lightspeed rescue, not for anyone. So we'll have to play along and then ambush them once Carter is safe."  
  
Kendrix, the purple galaxy ranger, broke in. "But if the timing isn't perfect the demons could kill Carter. How do we even know that they will keep their end of the bargain? They might ambush US in the forest and steal the lightspeed stuff, without even having Carter there."  
  
Chad frowned, he hadn't thought of that.  
  
Ryan ran a hand through his hair. "I think we should still try Chad's idea, it's the best chance we have. We could take fake lightspeed codes and stuff, so even if they did ambush us they wouldn't be gaining anything."  
  
Captain Mitchell sighed, he wasn't happy to be gambling the life of one of his rangers on a plan that seemed almost doomed to fail. It was very likely the demons would ambush them, or attack after they had what they wanted. It was however the best chance they had.  
  
"I think we'll have to do it." He announced. They began to fine tune the plan. The galaxy rangers would spread out and hide in the forest near the spot where they were meant to meet the demons. When the demons appeared the rangers would demand they hand over Carter first, then once they had him the galaxy rangers would attack. They had agreed that the galaxy rangers would go for Diabolico, while the lightspeed rangers went for Disparon, but from a distance with their 'Advanced Attack Frisbees.'  
  
Now they had a plan they had to wait until about 7:00pm when the galaxy rangers would go to their hiding places. At 8:30pm the lightspeed rangers would set off for the forest so they could be there in plenty of time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
AT THE SKULL CAVERN  
  
Diabolico was pacing the main room in the skull cavern, grumbling. He was still worried something could go wrong with his plan, it always seemed to. Meddling power-rangers. Maybe he was wrong, he had covered all the bases this time. He had a hostage, a very capable monster, two of the rangers were injured. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
He didn't know what, and that was what was worrying him.  
  
A noise behind him caused Diabolico to cease his pacing and spin around.  
  
"Who's there?" he called not seeing anyone.  
  
"Only me" Disparon stepped from the shadows to face Diabolico.  
  
"Oh right," Diabolico was about to resume his pacing when Disparon spoke again.  
  
"When do I get to attack the rangers again? I'm getting bored Diabolico, and I want to have another fight."  
  
"Patience Disparon, we have to wait until after the exchange tonight. Once they see their leader killed or they hand over lightspeed the rangers will be lost, and we will attack, destroying everything in our path."  
  
"I don't want to wait. I'm going to go attack them now, I might finish them off, then we don't need to wait until tomorrow."  
  
"Disparon" Diabolico's voice was dangerously low, "you will wait until I tell you to attack, then we will finish off the rangers together."  
  
"I'm thinking. not." Disparon spat back, "I'm going to go destroy them. NOW." With that Disparon turned and teleported out of the skull cavern.  
  
"You'll regret this Disparon" Diabolico called after him in a deadly tone, "I don't take kindly to desertion".  
  
Diabolico groaned, this was it, something had gone wrong. It wasn't a major thing, like the prisoner escaping or the skull cavern burning down or something, but it was still a problem. And now he had to find another capable monster before 9pm. Diabolico set off to find Jinxer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
Once the meeting had finished the rangers were on their way out to wait until time to go when the alarm rang. Disparon was again attacking the city.  
  
Jumping up the lightspeed rescue raced out of the aquabase. The galaxy rangers were going to follow, but then remembered they couldn't. They were the surprise attack that was going to save Carters life, so they couldn't be seen. The team sat down to watch the battle on one of lightspeed's many t'vs.  
  
The lightspeed rangers raced to the scene in the lightspeed mobile. They arrived as Disparon began to terrorise some civilians.  
  
"Leave them alone!" Cried Kelsey leaping out of the car. She was closely followed by the rest of the gang.  
  
"What you'd rather I attack you, hey rangers?" Disparon turned from the people and began to make his way over to the rangers.  
  
They spread out and stayed as far away from him as possible, no one wanted to be grabbed and teleported.  
  
"So you've wised up? You not going to come near my anymore?" Disparon mocked, "It's a shame that the red ranger can't be joining us here today isn't it." He turned to face Dana, "although he's so thick he'd probably just get captured again." Disparon was trying to provoke them to get closer to him.  
  
"Why you." Dana's voice was so low you almost couldn't hear it. She was obviously making a huge effort to control herself.  
  
"Dana, ignore him. He's trying to catch you!" Joel called out, "c'mon guys I've had just about enough of this big mouth." As he spoke Joel produced his Advanced Attack Frisbee and waved it threateningly at Disparon.  
  
"Give it your best try hot shot, although I don't think you have a chance."  
  
All the other rangers had their Frisbees out too. "Ready guys?" Dana cried, aiming her Frisbee, "attack!"  
  
All as one the rangers chucked their Frisbees at Disparon. As they flew through the air the Frisbees began to shoot little laser blasts at Disparon, then they crashed into him. HARD. It was obviously a bit to much for him as he fell over and stayed down.  
  
"Quick guys!" Chad cried, "V-Lancers out! FIRE!"  
  
Disparon disappeared in a flash of colour.  
  
"Whoopee! We beat him! That's one demon down!" Kelsey gave Chad a high- five, "We rule guys!"  
  
"Now all we have to do is rescue Carter." Dana said sadly as she turned and meandered back to the lightspeed mobile.  
  
Kelsey ran after her. "We'll rescue Carter, don't you worry Dana. He'll be back before you know it." She smiled and patted Dana on the shoulder encouragingly, hoping that what she said was actually going to happen.  
  
"C'mon guys" Ryan said jumping in the drivers seat, "let's get back to the aquabase."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
So what do you think? REVIEWS PLEASE! Lots of reviews please! I'll try and write more soon. -Capt.Cow 


	10. The Trade

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Beautiful Day Chapter 10- The trade  
  
Summary- It's time for the rangers to put their plan into action, but will it work?  
  
Other Stuff- I'm not sure if I ever remembered to rate this story, OOPS, I think it should be PG-13, but I really have no idea. What do you think?  
  
Sorry for not updating for ages, we had the HUGEST assignment. Ugh! If I hear one more word about Images of Australia shown in this or that article I will explode! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Oh last thing; Finding Nemo is the best movie! It is so cool! Go and see it! My friends reckon I'm like Dory, the blue fish. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
Diabolico had been searching the skull cavern for nearly half an hour when he finally found Jinxer.  
  
"Jinxer!" called Diabolico, "hey Jinxer, I need a monster and I need one fast. Disparon just got his hide kicked by those rotten rangers."  
  
"Ok Diabolico" Jinxer took one of those card things and threw it into the monster maker machine thingy. Out jumped a really ugly, bright yellow monster. It had four huge eyes, long claws and a stumpy tail covered with spikes.  
  
"I am Voltaren!" It had a voice that was deep, and icy, "How may I serve you Diabolico?"  
  
"You can help me to destroy the power rangers" Diabolico said, and he explained what was happening to Voltaren.  
  
"That sounds like fun!" Voltaren giggled rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Yes, it does doesn't it" Diabolico smiled. Then turning to Jinxer he barked out a few orders.  
  
"Tell Vypra and Loki to have a large group of bat things ready to go by 8:30, I want to be at the forest in plenty of time. I'm going to go try get some more information out of the prisoner. He should be awake again by now."  
  
Diabolico strode off towards Carters cell. Although his last two interrogations had yielded nothing, he was hopeful that he could get something this time.  
  
Carter lay miserably on the floor in his cell. Everything hurt, courtesy of the assorted fights and interrogations he had been in the last few days. He was about to lie down and try to drift off to sleep (at least in his sleep he could dream about being back at the aquabase with the gang) when Diabolico stormed in.  
  
Carter ignored the pain and lifted his head up to glare at Diabolico. It wasn't to much of a gesture of strength but it satisfied Carters need to be defiant. "How are we feeling today? Better?" Diabolico asked reaching down to grab Carters Lightspeed Rescue jacket and pull him into a sitting position.  
  
Carter grimaced from the pain, but didn't make a noise. He wasn't going to give Diabolico the satisfaction of knowing that he was in pain.  
  
"You know," Diabolico said conversationally, "you really are being childish. It would be easier I admit if you told me what I want to know, but I'm going to find out soon anyway."  
  
Carter didn't have anything else to say to that but "Why?"  
  
"Because, foolish ranger, in half an hour I am meeting your friends in the forest near Mariner Bay, and they are going to give me lightspeed rescue in exchange for your life."  
  
Carters stomach started doing back flips, they wouldn't! The couldn't! If Diabolico got hold of the lightspeed technology and the aqua base, Mariner Bay was doomed. Surely the rangers would have better sense than that.  
  
"I seriously doubt that Diabolico" he said casually, "they will never let you have lightspeed rescue. Not for any reason."  
  
"Well then ranger, looks like your in trouble. Because if they don't give me what I ask for I turn you over to Voltaren, my new monster, and he is just a little" Diabolico clicked his fingers dramatically, searching for the right word, "homicidal".  
  
It wasn't just the word, but the way he said it that sent a chill careering down Carters spine. Oh goody gum-drops, Carter thought glumly. I hope they have a plan to get me out of this one.  
  
"So, ranger" Diabolico continued, "are you going to tell me what I want to know? Or do I have to wait?"  
  
"You'll be waiting and awful long time if you expect the lightspeed rangers to tell you what you want to know, and I'm not going to tell you anything either." Carter answered defiantly.  
  
It earned him a backhanded swipe from Diabolico that knocked him to the ground.  
  
Diabolico was beginning to lose his temper with the stubborn red ranger, pulling him up he grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hard.  
  
"Tell me what I want to know!" He cried shoving Carter across the room.  
  
"Never" moaned Carter as he slumped to the floor, his whole body feeling like it was on fire.  
  
"You foolish ranger. I am not going to waste any more time with you, but know this" Diabolico stormed over to the door as he spoke, "if those rangers do not hand over lightspeed rescue then I will make your death as slow and painful as I possibly can. Sleep well." And with that Diabolico slammed the door and marched away, grumbling about how much he loathed humans.  
  
Carter stayed where he had fallen on the floor and drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
The rangers had arrived back at the aquabase and told the others what had happened, Disparon had apparently blocked the camera's again so they hadn't known what was going on.  
  
Evryone was happy now that they had defeated Disparon, it would certainly make the ambush go better tonight if Diabolico didn't have Disparon with him.  
  
It was almost 7:00 when the rangers all arrived in the briefing room to prepare for the first stage of their plan.  
  
The galaxy rangers were dressed in dark clothes, and were ready and rearing to go and prepare for the ambush.  
  
The plan was to drive them to the edge of the forest, and then they could go and find good hiding places so they could be in position when it was time to make the trade.  
  
After hearing a pep talk from Captain Mitchell, (it was very along the lines of 'don't get killed, bring back Carter') the two teams jumped into the lightspeed mobile and set off.  
  
When they arrived at the forest Ryan went over the plan one last time.  
  
"Don't come out until Carter is back in our custody, if the monsters are lying and they ambush us you guys jump out and help. The most important thing is that we get Carter back."  
  
"Ok, we'll see you soon!" said Kai as he and the others ran off through the darkness to find a hiding spot. When they were well concealed the lightspeed rangers went back to the aqua base to wait until it was time for them to go back to the forest.  
  
The rangers were all very excited about the trade. Their plan, though it had some holes in it, seemed to be going to work. Carter would soon be back with them, and Diabolico and his monster friends would think twice before messing with the rangers again.  
  
They settled down to wait for the time to come when they had to go to the trade. Joel and Chad were quietly playing cards, Kelsey was rollerblading around the aqua base, Ryan was reading a book and Dana was having a nap.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
Diabolico was pacing in the main room of the skull cavern when Jinxer came in.  
  
"Diabolico, it is almost time for the trade. I have readied the prisoner, and Voltaren is ready to go."  
  
"Excellent Jinxer. Now, have Vypra and Loki standing by in the forest in case we run into trouble. The rangers are probably to foolish to do anything but wail about their lost leader, but we can never be to sure."  
  
"Good idea Diabolico, I'll go find them right now." Jinxer hurried off to find Loki and Vypra.  
  
After Jinxer had left Diabolico went to the dungeons to collect the prisoner, Voltaren was waiting for him there.  
  
"Are we ready to go boss? Ready to destroy the power rangers?" Voltaren was very excitable.  
  
"Yes, now lets get going. We don't want to be late for the destruction of Mariner Bay."  
  
They teleported down into the forest and began to wait for the lightspeed rangers to turn up. Diabolico was almost unhappy that the red ranger was unconscious, watching him wait, agonizingly for the destruction of his home would have been excellent, but on the other hand Diabolico didn't think he could stand all the self-sacrificing talk that seemed to come from the rangers mouth every time he talked.  
  
Diabolico was just beginning to think the rangers weren't going to show when he heard the sound of they're lightspeed mobile coming through the forest.  
  
They fell for it! They fell for it! Diabolico's almost danced for joy! Lightspeed rescue would be his! The world would be his!  
  
Behind him Diabolico could hear Loki and Vypra laughing evilly, they wee going to win! Lightspeed Rescue would be there's!  
  
The rangers drove around the corner and into the clearing. Ryan looked around from his seat in the back of the car. There was no sign of the galaxy rangers anywhere. Excellent. They had good hiding places. In front of him he heard an agonized gasp.  
  
Dana saw him as soon as they drove into the clearing, and gasped loudly. Carter was being held up by two of Diaolicos' henchmen, she didn't take the time to look who they were. All Dana could see was Carter.  
  
He had bruises all over him, some of them looked really nasty. His blond hair was matted with blood, the same blood that covered most of his body. It was obvious he was unconscious, and it was also obvious that he had at least one broken rib. His breathing was so laboured she reckoned he was lucky to still be alive at all.  
  
"Carter!" cried Kelsey, almost as upset as Dana at the state he was in.  
  
Joel kept quiet and glared at Diabolico and his rotten henchmen. They were all there, Loki, Vypra, Jinxer and. hello there, who is that? The fifth monster was one Joel had never seen before. He was butt ugly, (Which monster isn't?) and looked at bit like a retarded stegosaurus, except he wasn't a dinosaur and he was standing on two legs.  
  
Diabolico savoured the looks on the rangers faces as the drove in. The absolute horror at what had happened to Carter. Man, it was good to be a bad guy. When they had recovered from their shock a little Diabolico stepped forward.  
  
"So rangers, you couldn't stand to lose your precious red ranger. How typical of you pathetic humans. That is your weakness you realise, the love you have for one another."  
  
"Shut up Diabolico" Ryan's voice was deadly quiet, but it could have shattered glass.  
  
"Why?" Diabolico seemed amused. Here he was, with a hostage, about to take over their miserable planet and the rangers had the gall to tell him to shut up. Oh well, it was Ryan, must have something to do with his upbringing. Grinning at his own joke Diabolico continued after a long, hard stare at Ryan.  
  
"I'm the one in control rangers. One wrong word from you and whats-his-name over there" he airily waved a hand at Carter, who hadn't stirred, "dies instantly." The last words were a growl, intended scare the heck out of the rangers.  
  
It worked fairly well.  
  
The pink one almost fell out of her seat in the car. The others just looked scared, and clamped their mouths shut as if to make sure nothing threatening slipped out.  
  
Happy they would keep quiet Diabolico continued.  
  
"Anyway, hand over lightspeed rescue and we'll give you back your leader." Diabolico decided to have a bit of fun tweaking the rangers before he took over their pathetic world.  
  
"Although, I can't see why you want him back. He's just a little bit pathetic. All that self-sacrificing 'you'll never win' crap really grates on my nerves after a while."  
  
"Why you big." Chad didn't get to finish his sentence because Kelsey firmly clamped a hand over his mouth. He looked like she was going to explode into a ball of pure fury any moment, and the other rangers looked almost as angry.  
  
"So rangers, hand over the keys and the codes, or I'll be on my way."  
  
"Give us back Carter first!" Ryan demanded as he jumped out of the lightspeed mobile.  
  
"How bout no!" exclaimed Loki jumping forward his eyes flashing.  
  
"Rangers, I have to agree, that isn't the idea. Give us the keys. NOW!"  
  
"How do we know you'll give us Carter back?" Ryan exclaimed. "How can we be sure?"  
  
"You can't be, but you are in no position to demand anything from me! Let me ask you, who is the one with the hostage?"  
  
There was no answer. None of the rangers could think of a better comeback than, 'but that's not fair!'.  
  
Ryan decided to give it the go ahead. They would just have to trust the monsters on this one.  
  
"Ok Diabolico, here you go." He stepped forward to just in front of Diabolico and began to hand over the briefcase with the fake codes in it. He hoped the galaxy rangers were ready to jump out and grab Carter if the monsters changed the plan and attacked.  
  
"Now give us Carter back!" cried Joel. He and the other rangers were out of the truck and standing, facing the monsters.  
  
"If I must rangers, I warn you though. It really makes little difference, now I have your codes I can take you all down without a sweat." With a move of his hand Diabolico signalled Voltaren and Jinxer, who were holding Carter, to fling him towards the rangers.  
  
They did it.  
  
The lightspeed rangers could have danced for joy! Carter was back with them. Now it was time to take care of business.  
  
The galaxy rangers were out of the bushes almost as soon as Carter hit the dirt in front of Dana.  
  
"You are going down Diabolico!" cried Leo as he and the others charged the five monsters.  
  
"Lightspeed Rescue!"  
  
"Titanium power!"  
  
The other rangers were morphed to, and as Dana dragged Carter back to the lightspeed mobile as gently as possible the battle began.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
Ok, sorry it's a bit crap and the plot has so many holes in it it's like cheese. But it's almost finished! Aren't you proud of me? More is on the way, thank goodness the holidays are coming up soon. REVIEWS PLEASE! LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE!- Capt.Cow 


	11. The Battle

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Beautiful Day Chapter 11- The battle  
  
Summary- Now that the trade has taken place the rangers are in for the battle of their lives.  
  
Other Stuff- Thanks everybody for your fantastic reviews! They really made my day! I hope you like this chapter! Also I apologise for my terrible battle writing, I suck at writing battles, but bear with me. Oh and ignore the plot holes, just enjoy the story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
Diabolico couldn't believe it. Those rotten rangers had taken him for a ride! He couldn't believe those little goody-goody two shoes' had tricked him. Now they had their leader back, and there were seven extra rangers!  
  
"You puny rangers have no chance!" said Diabolico in a voice filled with false bravado, facing 12 rangers any day was never any fun, but 12 rangers that were severly pissed off because he had just captured and attacked their leader, the odds were not in his favour.  
  
"Voltaren! I'm leaving you and Loki and Vypra in charge down here, I will watch from the skull cavern! Jinxer, come with me!" Diabolico teleported out just as the rangers began their attack.  
  
"That no good wimpy." Vypra was muttering darkly as she leapt into battle with the two yellow rangers, Maya and Kelsey.  
  
"Batlings, attack!" bellowed Voltaren, who wasn't a particularly bright monster, and felt completely on top of the situation. About fifty batlings appeared from no where and began to attack the rangers, who had now split off into groups.  
  
Dana had rejoined the fight and was squaring off against some batlings with Karone the galaxy pink ranger and Kendrix, the galaxy purple ranger.  
  
Ryan and Leo were slowly but surely making their way towards Voltaren, more than ready to avenge Carter and get on home.  
  
Kai, Damon and Joel were having a smashing time (literally) trying to take down Loki. They had underestimated the somewhat dim monster, and were getting thrown around like dolls.  
  
Chad and Mike were trying to get through some batlings to help out the three on Loki.  
  
As Diabolico watched from the skull cavern he was getting more and more depressed, the rangers were quickly defeating the batlings and though Vypra and Loki were holding their own Voltaren was getting creamed by Ryan and Leo.  
  
"There's only one thing to do." Muttered Diabolico angrily, "Voltaren, grow and destroy the rangers!" he bellowed out, throwing a card at the monster.  
  
Voltaren began to swell into an enormous monster. The rangers looked up from their respective battles and groaned.  
  
"That's just what we needed!" Joel yelled, ducking a blow from Loki and returning one of his own.  
  
"Max Solar Zord!" yelled Ryan, waving his hand in the air and calling for his zord.  
  
"Red galacta beast!" bellowed Leo, also calling for his zord.  
  
The other rangers were still fighting batlings, Vypra and Loki respectively so it was just Ryan and Leo on Voltaren.  
  
They were holding their own fairly well, when he unleashed a huge rapid fire attack that knocked the two zords to the ground.  
  
"Help would be good here guys!" called Ryan to the others, trying to get his zord upright again.  
  
"I'm coming Ryan!" Dana called, finishing off the last of the batlings around her.  
  
"Lightspeed rescue zord!" she called.  
  
By the time Dana was in the megazord and in the fight Leo and Ryan were both up and moving around again.  
  
"Ok guys! Let's finish this monster!" Leo called, excited at the prospect of beating the monster, and being able to take Carter back to a hospital.  
  
They were about to throw everything they had at the monster when.  
  
Vypra stood, with her sword held against the yellow galaxy ranger's throat,  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE RANGERS!"  
  
All the rangers froze where they were and spun to look at Vypra. There were a couple loud gasps as they realised what had happened.  
  
"Let her go Vypra" called Mike, walking over from where he had been fighting Loki.  
  
"Dream on ranger" Vypra spat back, "Now rangers, I want you all where I can see you, no tricks or haphazard rescue attempts."  
  
The rangers slowly assembled in front of Vypra, she was smooth they gave her that. When she saw that all 11 of the rangers were standing in front of her and the mega-zords left abandoned, Vypra smiled, which was a bit creepy for the rangers standing in front of her.  
  
"Ok rangers, now I want you to demoprh, and hand over your morphers."  
  
"Guys you can't!" cried Maya, attempting to struggle but not being able to in case she skewered her self on Vypras sword.  
  
"Can we have a moment to discuss it Vypra?" Ryan called, trying to buy some time to come up with a plan.  
  
"I'm not giving you the chance to do anything but give up your morphers ranger." Vypra responded, moving her sword a little closer to Maya's neck for effect.  
  
The rangers had no idea what to do. None of them wanted to see Maya hurt, but their morphers! It was a huge choice.  
  
"I'm not very patient rangers!" Vypra called impatiently, "hurry up and give me them."  
  
After a moment of thinking Mike stepped forward, and unstrapped his morpher. He wasn't going to let Vypra hurt Maya, even if this was the cost.  
  
"Very clever ranger, now bring it forward, give it to Loki. The other rangers can follow you."  
  
Feeling absolutely helpless Mike was about to walk over and give Loki his morpher when Vypra was attacked from behind.  
  
In a second Vypra was down on the ground, Maya had rolled out of arms length, Mike had slammed his morpher back onto his wrist and the rangers had re-morphed. As Loki and Voltaren tried to work out what had happened Vypra fought back at the person who had so rudely quashed her plans.  
  
It was Carter. He looked like death warmed up. It was obvious that the adrenalin rush that had sent him crashing into Vypra the first time had warn off, and now he looked to be fighting unconsciousness once more.  
  
"Carter!" Dana called, rushing over to help him out as some of the rangers went back to the megazord and others went to restart their fight with Loki.  
  
Vypra decided that Dana was more of a threat now and she dropped Carter to the ground and went after her.  
  
They fought viciously, though neither one had the advantage. Dana would kick, Vypra would block, Vypra would punch, Dana would block.  
  
Carter meanwhile had sunk back into unconsciousness again on the ground where Vypra had dropped him.  
  
Nothing else penetrated the small world around Vypra and Dana, not the sound of Voltaren being blown to bits by the megazords, not the sound of Loki teleporting out, shouting about how he would return not even the sound of the other rangers calling out to Carter to see if he was alright.  
  
The other rangers approached slowly, not wanting to distract Dana and give Vypra the opportunity to get her with that nasty sword of hers.  
  
Vypra saw the rangers coming, and realised that she had no chance against all twelve of them.  
  
"We'll meet again, Pink Ranger" Vypra growled, before disappearing into the night.  
  
Dana was exhausted as she turned to look for Carter among the rangers walking towards her. Not seeing him she looked worriedly at the ground, not wanting to see what she did.  
  
"Carter!" she cried, dropping onto her knees next to him, and clapping her hands to her mouth. His injuries had been aggravated because he had attacked Vypra, and there was blood, lots of blood, it seemed to be oozing out of almost every part of his body.  
  
Chad dropped down next to Dana, and looked back up at the other rangers.  
  
"Guys, we need to get him to a hospital, FAST!"  
  
Trying not to hurt Carter any more Chad, Ryan, Mike and Leo picked him up gently and carried him to the Lightspeed mobile.  
  
"We'll drive Carter to the hospital, and then come back and pick you guys up later." Ryan called to them. He wasn't surprised when Dana hurtled over to jump in the back of the car.  
  
"I'm coming to" she said, in that 'there's no way you can make me stay' tone she sometimes used.  
  
"Alright," Ryan agreed, "lets get going."  
  
They began the drive to the hospital, as Dana tried to stop the bleeding from Carters many wounds.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
It had been two hours since he had arrived at the hospital and all the waiting was driving Joel up the wall. It was like the doctors enjoyed not telling him anything.  
  
Carter's parents were there, along with his little sister who looked about Dana's age. The other rangers were also still all there, so was Captain Mitchell and Miss Fairweather. No one had said anything for ages. Chad was pacing, Dana had sunk into a shell in one of the chairs in the waiting room they were all occupying, Kelsey was staring at a wall-she had been for ages.  
  
Everyone in the room sprang to their feet as the doctor walked into the room.  
  
"How is he doc?" was the almost unanimous question.  
  
"Carter is going to be fine" a sigh of relief flew around the room, the doctor smiled and continued, "he suffered lots of broken ribs, a broken ankle, various cuts and abrasions. We had to give him some stitches for the cut down the side of his face; there will be a bit of a scar."  
  
The occupants of the room could have danced for joy; he was going to be ok! He was going to be ok!  
  
"Can we see him now doctor?" asked Captain Mitchell  
  
"Yes, he's asking for a Dana." Replied the doctor, before he went to check on another patient.  
  
Dana couldn't have been more surprised if Diabolico turned up with a get- well card and flowers. Carter was asking for her, wow, cool! He wanted to see her! She certainly wanted to see him!  
  
With a slight spring in her step Dana approached his room, where he sat in bed, propped up on some pillows.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked, beaming at him, so happy he was ok.  
  
"I'm fine." He gave her one of those smiles that made her knees shake, "are you ok?" he asked seriously.  
  
Trust Carter to be worried about her, when he was the one in the hospital bed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Miss Fairweather fixed me up when I got back from the skull cavern."  
  
"You know, Dana" Carter searched for the words to express what he was trying to say, "when we were in the cavern, and you were escaping, I. I told you I loved you."  
  
Dana's heart took residence in her throat, was he taking it back? She didn't think she could bear that, not. not when she felt the same way about him.  
  
"Yes, you did." Dana looked into his eyes, imploring him to continue.  
  
"I, I meant it, it wasn't just pain or something" Dana's could have danced, she refrained as he kept speaking, "I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I realised there in the cavern that I love you. If you don't return my feelings I'll keep quiet and leave you alone."  
  
Dana grinned, and knelt down to give him a big hug, she stopped at the last minute remembering his broken ribs, and instead just gazed happily into his eyes,  
  
"Carter, I love you to."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
Go the crappy ending! And that is the end of this story, reviews please, and yes, when I finish my latest story (Return of Evil) there will be a sequel. -Capt.Cow 


End file.
